


Greased betting

by TheRoboticScientist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gambling, can we get an F in chat for this lad, casino - Freeform, gambling win, gunshots but its not in detail, lucas please come home dawn is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoboticScientist/pseuds/TheRoboticScientist
Summary: Lucas has been coming to this casino for as long as he could remember. The sound of slots and laughing patrons the music to his dance, his kingdom called to him, to earn his wealth and make it out in one piece.





	Greased betting

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a casino before oh god oh fuck-

_ Greased: When a casino is committing illegal actions of any kind with the intent to swindle or harm their patrons.  _

Lucas was on a winning streak. His chips were stacked high and he stared at his cards with a poker face. He needed to be smart if he was to walk away with this dough. The cigar smoke and smell of whisky was strong in the air, the lights around him a colorful glaze over his vision, he looked at the banker in the middle of the table as the man delt cards. Lucas knew the man had a gun under the table, the whole place greased to hell and back.    
  


But it was his favorite place to gamble away his life. He knew the stakes, everyone did. Anyone at his current table could pull a wrong move and their blood would simply stain the bright, eye gouging, slot machines and their place taken by another. Arceus help him that he made it out of here with the money he was currently gathering up. 

Lucas made a motion to a waitress, watching his cards as held up his empty drink, it was just ginger ale but it made him look calm and collected. And that's all you needed in the small world he found himself in, his world of bright colors and sleazy bankers.   
  
The waitress took his drink and it wasn't long before she was back with his refilled cup, he took it in one hand, his other busy with his hand of cards. The other men had all finished placing their bets, took them damn long enough. When they placed down their cards it was clear who won that round. Lucas had a whole hand of ten straight and pure of hearts. The other men grumbled but licked their wounds and they continued with the game. 

Lucas could feel bile rising in his throat and he quickly swallows it down with his drink. The lights around him swirl, his kingdom of colors and cards and chips. This was his palace of clubs, hearts, spades and diamonds. All of these men where in his terf and all will die today. Why he thought this was beyond him, his face showed no signs of a slowly deteriorating brain in the boys skull, simply a slight determination and a furrowed brow as he got his cards. 

The king of hearts, the ace of hearts, the queen of hearts, the jack of hearts and a ten of hearts. Lucas had to suppress his face of shock, it was too lucky, he couldn't have somehow gotten a royal flush right when the game was about to end. His heart raced with adrenaline, it truly was his kingdom, the cards dancing for his every whim. 

When the card’s where placed down it was clear no one could beat him, he had a wide smile on his face, painted by the light of the casino. The table erupted into a frenzy, drinks where thrown and the banker had to calm everyone down with a quick trigger finger but in the end he had more than a few handfuls of straight cash in his pockets. 

Lucas finished up his drink and tipped the banker for a fun night, he always tipped after, it was only polite to do when the other had a loaded weapon. 

He then left, making sure he wasn't followed by taking the longest route home, stopping by the generals store on the way back. 

Of course dawn was mad, even when he gave her the brand new scarf and hat that was still wrapped up all pretty with a bow. He even got a gift for barry, when he questioned about the cigar smell on his clothes. It would all blow over and then they would repeat this all the next day and the day after that. Until the day Lucas finally backed down or his kingdom decided his execution was in order. 

He’ll just have to wait and see which one it will be. 


End file.
